FLAME
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um baile de Ano novo, musica...o cenário perfeito para que sentimentos sejam revelados. Presente de Natal aos Alchemists Fans e do casal Roy e Riza!


FLAME 

**Presente de Natal para as Alchemists Fans do Pandoras Box, UMDB, do Mundo dos Fics e outros Fóruns! A historia esta curtinha, mas é que eu fiquei meio receosa de escrever com personagens tão queridos e escrever alguma bobagem. Mas espero que apreciem. DESCULPEM se alguns deles estiverem meio OOC...T.T**

**FELIZ NATAL!**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens de FMA não me pertencem e sim a Arakawa e empresas e editoras licenciadas...mas vou ver se ela me rifa o Roy de Natal! **

**Obrigada a Fabi Washu por betar esse fic.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Era o Fim de Ano.

E o Baile de Ano Novo dos Oficiais do Quartel General da Cidade Central já havia começado há algum tempo. Os salões estavam visivelmente desgastados, precisando de uma pintura nova, mas isso, evidentemente, não apagava o brilho daquela noite.

Oficiais trajando seus melhores uniformes de gala, acompanhados por suas famílias. Esposas e filhas com vestidos elegantes e caros. Rapazes olhavam as moças com interesse, quando os pais destas não prestavam atenção.

Então, uma jovem que mantinha os cabelos loiros presos em um coque sério, mas que evidenciava os traços do rosto e pescoço com elegância entrou no recinto usando um longo azul. Ela lançou um olhar apreensivo pelo salão, não estava se sentindo muito à vontade.

"Oh, meu Deus!"-murmurou Riza.-"Não estou certa se deveria estar aqui."

"Bobagem."-uma voz grave vinda atrás de si, a surpreendeu. -"Esta linda, tenente!"

"Senhor."-ela cumprimentou o coronel Roy Mustang, disfarçando o quanto seu elogio a perturbou. E o quanto seu uniforme de gala o deixava extremamente atraente.

"Estive pensando."-ele começou a falar.-"É Ano Novo. Vamos esquecer as patentes só por esta noite e nos tratarmos como amigos? O que acha...Riza?"

"Eu não sei, senhor. Ainda é meu oficial superior."

"Então não será um pedido, mas uma ordem."-determinou solene.

"O que disse, senhor?"-ficou intrigada.

"Que estou lhe dando uma ordem. Não me chame de senhor, de coronel ou de qualquer outro nome que não seja o meu."-e sorriu.-"Me chame de Roy."

Riza ponderou um pouco. Por que não?

"Sim, sen...digo, Roy."

"Perfeito!"-e sorriu.-"Vamos dançar, Riza?"

"O que?"-espantou-se, piscando varias vezes.

"Estão tocando nossa musica."

"É uma valsa, senhor. Não nossa musica."

"Me chamou de senhor. Acho que terei que lhe dar uma advertência por desobediência."-ela corou e ficou sem entender o que ele queria.-"Terá que reservar todas as danças para mim esta noite, Riza."

Riza tomou a mão que ele oferecia, um pouco constrangida de estar ali dançando com Roy, ciente dos comentários que ouviria depois desta noite. Mas todos os seus sentimentos se concentravam em apenas uma coisa: estar nos braços de Roy Mustang.

A sensação de proximidade tinha algo de intimo, e o calor que sentia em sua pele onde era tocada por ele a deixava desnorteada. Céus! Será que ele tinha noção do seu poder sobre seu auto-controle? Procurou se concentrar nos passos de valsa. Era uma boa dançarina e era fácil acompanhar Roy, pois ele também dançava muito bem.

"Não é tão ruim assim, é?"-Roy inquiriu de repente, fitando-a com intensidade.-"Dançar comigo."

"Na verdade, estou achando bem agradável."-sorriu.-"Há um bom tempo que não dançava uma valsa. Acho que meu avô foi o ultimo homem com quem eu dancei uma valsa."

"Então por que evita me olhar? Diga a verdade. Não esta gostando de dançar?"-perguntou sério.

"Claro que estou!"-respondeu rapidamente.

"Neste caso, seria a companhia?"

"Não!"-e suspirou.-"Eu aprecio e muito a sua companhia, senhor."

"Roy."-ele sorriu.-"Outra vez me desobedeceu. Vou pensar em outra advertência."

"Não pode estar falando sério, sen..."-começou a argumentar indignada, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. -"Roy. Não pode estar pensando em me advertir por esquecer de dizer seu nome!"

O braço de Roy apertou-a, por um instante pela cintura, aumentando o contato entre seus corpos. O rubor coloriu as faces de Riza. A valsa não terminava nunca?

"Talvez eu devesse beijá-la aqui e agora."-falou bem próximo de seu ouvido.

Riza quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram novamente, e havia uma expressão diferente nos dele. Riza desviou o olhar.

"Isso é uma brincadeira sem graça, senhor."-respondeu dura.

"Eu não estou brincando, Riza."-e depois acrescentou. -"Três advertências."

"O senhor esta impossível hoje!"-falou severa e reparou que ele estava se divertindo com seu constrangimento.

"Mas o que eu disse é verdade."-e acrescentou confiante. -"E acredito que queira ser beijada também."

"Nunca ouvi antes comentário tão...tão..."-ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para classifica-lo naquele instante...Pensou em convencido, mas era branda demais.-"É lógico que não quero beija-lo! E aqui!"

"Se fossemos para um lugar mais calmo, me beijaria?"-insistiu.

"Roy!"-quase gritou o nome indignada, depois disfarçou ao reparar que eram alvos dos olhares próximos.

"Posso provar minha teoria?"

"Que teoria?"

"Da intensidade de seus sentimentos por mim."-disse com suavidade.

"O que?"

"Você...confia em mim?"-perguntou com a voz terna e serio.

Ela assentiu com um movimento da cabeça.

Ela permaneceu imóvel quando o coronel se inclinou e a beijou. O toque dos lábios dele era suave, leve, embora despertasse uma sensualidade desconhecida dentro dela. Pensou que ele fosse tomar-lhe em seus braços e aprofundar o beijo, mas Roy afastou-se e deu um passo para trás.

"Foi mais forte do que eu."-disse-lhe por fim. -"Você estava me deixando louco, Riza."

Riza não disse nada, afastou-se de Roy o mais rápido que pode e caminhou a passos largos para fora. Precisava de ar. Ouvira bem? Ele acabou de se declarar para ela e o que fazia? Fugia? Que covarde ela estava se saindo! Não era assim! Numa missão de combate sempre se mostrava fria e capaz de realizar qualquer ato para cumprir suas ordens, mas para protegê-lo não hesitaria em se sacrificar, não por causa de seu dever, mas porque o amava!

Ela o amava! Sempre o amou! Sempre esteve apaixonada por ele! E por que então não dizia isso para Roy Mustang?

Sentiu as mãos dele segurando-a pelos ombros e a sua boca depositando um beijo em seus cabelos, minando suas resistências. As mãos deslizaram por seus braços, estreitando-a em um abraço terno.

"E o que sente por mim, Riza?"

"Eu...é meu...amigo, senh...Roy."

"Apenas amigo?"-ele insistiu. -"Todo esse tempo juntos e somos apenas amigos? Até mesmo naquele dia em que você ficou aflita por achar que Lust havia me matado?"

Riza lembrou-se do desespero, da aflição que sentiu quando pensou ter quase perdido ele naquele dia.

"Ah...qualquer pessoa em minha posição teria reagido daquela maneira, senhor."

Roy a fez encara-lo, tenso.

"Então não é como eu pensava? Você não me ama, como eu...a amo?"

Riza ficou em choque pelo o que acabara de ouvir.

"Você me ama!"

"Por que se admira que eu tenha me apaixonado por você?"

"Mas..."

"Deixe-me reformular minha pergunta."-ele recomeçou, após um breve silencio. -"Você me ama?"

Ela virou-se, fitando seus olhos negros e disse simplesmente.

"Eu o amo."

E, antes que se desse conta, puxou-a para seus braços, Riza deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo uma grande paz. Sentia-se em um mundo de sonhos e tinha medo de acordar e ver que tudo era fruto de sua mente.

Seus lábios se encontraram e o beijo foi cheio de desejo e paixão. Depois do longo beijo voltaram a se abraçar. E então o céu se iluminou com centenas de Fogos de Artifícios anunciando a chegada do Ano novo, na qual muitos depositavam suas esperanças e sonhos. Riza suspirou:

"Será que não estou sonhando?"

Roy sorriu e a abraçou com mais força.

"Só que esse sonho, querida Riza."-disse tocando seu rosto.-"Não esta para acabar. Alias, ele esta apenas começando..."

Fim...


End file.
